Timeless
by EssyLynn
Summary: Before Ally there was another girl in Austin's life, Ashlyn. The two were inseparable until her father got a job in Los Angeles and she moved 2,731 miles away. Their lives moved on, but they never forgot each other. Now five years later Austin & Ally are booked to headline a weekend festival in LA and one of the fellow performers is none other than an internet sensation, Ashlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin POV**

The door to the hotel suite opened and I walked in dropping my bag by the door. We had finally made it to Los Angeles after an early flight out of Miami. I never enjoyed taking the early flights, but when your manager does everything last minute you sometimes get stuck with last minute flights.

Walking across the room I slid the door open to the balcony and walked out. The warm sun beat down on my skin as I leaned against the railing. It was just as hot as Miami, if anything there was just less humidity. Pulling my phone from my pocket I saw that it was just around noon. We'd be leaving for the festival soon to start press as well as meet and greets. I had been excited for this weekend for quite some time.

Being stuck in the studio sucked, especially when all I wanted to do was get on the road and tour. Turning I walked back into the hotel room when there was a knock at the door. Moving back across the room I opened the door and saw my friend, Ally Dawson. Her large brown eyes looked up at me, "are you ready to go? Trish and Dez are waiting."

"Yeah, I'm ready." The two of us walked down the hall towards the elevator. "So who are you excited to perform?"

"So excited. I know I just got back from tour, but it's always nice to get out on stage."

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've seen a stage for almost six months."

I hit the elevator button and it lite up, "how is the album going?"

As we stepped inside I just shrugged, "okay. I'm having a hard time writing for some reason. I'm just not inspired like I used to be."

Ally turned and looked at me, as she played with the bottom strands of her hair. "We could try and write together. I mean since we're going to be here all weekend."

"Really?"

"Sure, we haven't written together in almost a year. It could be fun."

The large elevator doors opened and we walked through the lobby, "we haven't really even talked in a year."

I watched as she slowly closed herself off, "I guess that happens sometimes."

"You mean when two people break up?" Ally looked at me, "come on. We were friends long before we dated. Don't you miss that?"

"Sure, but to be honest. I just miss you."

Lifting my eyebrow we stopped, "what are you saying?"

"Maybe we gave up on us too soon."

"Ally-"

"There you are!" Trish said as she walked towards us. She was full of energy today. "Come on we need to get going. The car is waiting."

"Coming!" Ally said and started after her.

"Ally?!" I called and she just looked over her shoulder. The truth was I didn't know what to say. Of course I missed her, but I didn't miss the reasons that caused us to split in the first place. When I didn't speak she just turned back and started after Trish again.

"Hey," I looked next to me and saw my best friend, Dez. "I am so excited. Have you seen this line up?"

He was looking at a booklet that had information about the festival. "No, I haven't. Dez, Ally just told me that she wants to get back together."

Dez looked up from the book, "wait really?"

"I think that is what she was saying." That is when a picture in the booklet caught my eye.

Grabbing it from Dez's hand I stared at the picture. "Well what are you going to do? Do you want to get back together? Austin?"

I stared at the girl that was playing guitar. She was smiling so large and her brown eyes were sparkling, "did you see this?"

"See what? Oh, Ashlyn? Yeah, she's actually got a pretty big following now."

"Following?" I didn't even know that she was playing music. Let alone that she had a following.

"But what are you going to do about Ally?"

"I don't know." I was still staring at the picture of my childhood friend. I hadn't seen her in five years. Not since she moved out to Los Angeles when her father got transferred. "And she's going to be performing at the festival?"

"Ally or Ashlyn? You are confusing me, man." Finally I brought my eyes away from the picture. I was just as confused as he was.


	2. Poll Time

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So, I've decided to put a poll up. It is asking which is your favorite story that I'm writing. I keep coming up with story ideas and I post them, but then it becomes overwhelming trying to keep them all updated. I thought I would ask you guys which story is your favorite and go from there! Thank you in advance for your input!**_


End file.
